Storm: Book 1: The Prophecy
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Stormkit is a normal ThunderClan kit. She plays with the other kits, listens to the elders stories, and dreams of being a warrior. She has no idea that she is part of a prophecy, or that she will have to save the Clans from a hidden threat. This is my first fan fiction please read and review! Rated K plus because I think kids can enjoy it but teens are welcome too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please no haters! Read and review and above all, enjoy the story! -warriorscatsrox**

* * *

Chapter 1: Little Kits, Big Trouble

"I am Stormstar, the leader of ThunderClan! And I am the best warrior ever!" Stormkit yelled.

"Well, I'm a ShadowClan warrior! Attack her, Dustkit!" Sunkit, Stormkit's sister cheered.

"First of all, I'm Dustfur, not Dustkit, and second, I'm not in stinky ShadowClan. I'm in ThunderClan, the best Clan ever!" Dustkit insisted. "Plus, this game is boring. Let's play Chase the Rabbit instead."

Both Stormkit and Sunkit glared at their brother. "Chase the Rabbit is super lame. We don't even get to chase a real rabbit," Stormkit told her littermates.

Suddenly a smile as wide as a ThunderPath appeared on Sunkit's face. "You know what would be fun? If we fought ShadowClan for real."

"You mean going into their campaigns and fighting them?" Stormkit asked. When Sunkit nodded, she added, "Sounds dangerous... and fun. Let's go kick some ShadowClan butt!"

"I don't know, guys. What if they catch us? Besides, we're only kits. They'll beat us up. And what if Mom finds out?" Dustkit said. All three kits winced. Their mother, Leopardtail, was the most strict queen in the Clan.

"Well, I'm going," Sunkit declared. "I'm not afraid." And with that,she marched into the forest, heading straight for ShadowClan.

 _I can't let Sunkit have all of the fun,_ Stormkit thought. "Wait!" she cried. "I'm coming with you!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Dustkit groaned, but he ran after his sisters.

* * *

 **Looks like three little kits are gonna be in trouble...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This** **chapter looks good!** **In the last chapter, the kits decided to go fight ShadowClan warriors. Will they be able to actually hurt ShadowClan or will it be a good way to get in trouble? Read on to find out! -warriorscatsrox**

* * *

Chapter 2: The "Attack" on ShadowClan

Once the kits made it into the ShadowClan camp, they started yelling, "Beware of ThunderClan!" Sunkit tried to attack Hollystar, ShadowClan's leader, but he picked her up by the tail.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Um..." Sunkit started. "Help!"

 _I have to help Sunkit,_ Stormkit realized. With the bravery of a lion, she charged towards Hollystar and shrieked, "Let go of my sister!"

Hollystar snorted with laughter. "Two little kits against the ShadowClan leader? I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, there's three of us," another voice said. Stormkit saw a furry gray head pop out of some bushes, where he'd been hiding. It was Dustkit. Stormkit was shocked. The tiny tom was the runt of the litter, and he never liked fighting, unlike Sunkit, who was really brave. _I guess he wants to help us. After all, we are his sisters. I just hope he doesn't chicken out,_ Stormkit thought. Hollystar was huge; to Stormkit he seemed like a giant. His fur was jet-black, but his sharp teeth were pearly white. And he was as scary as a monster.

Dustkit must have really loved his sisters, because he charged at Hollystar like a bull, ramming into the ShadowClan leader, making him drop Sunkit. Then all three kits pawed at Hollystar, not knowing that it didn't hurt him at all. To them, they were strong ThunderClan warriors, and Hollystar was an enemy and threat to the Clan.

Eventually, Hollystar and two ShadowClan warriors picked up the kits by the scruff of their their necks. The kits struggled for a while, but soon saw it was pointless and gave up.

"What Clan are you troublesome kits from?" one of the warriors asked.

"ThunderClan, the best Clan of all!" Sunkit said proudly. The warrior nodded and the three ShadowClan cats took the kits back to ThunderClan.

"These kits were found in our camp," Hollystar told Hawkstar, the ThunderClan leader. "They tried to attack us, but they failed."

Hawkstar nodded grimly. " I will punish them."

"Please do," Hollystar said, and the ShadowClan cats left.

* * *

 **Oh dear! It looks like Stormkit, Sunkit, and Dustkit are gonna be in big trouble! If you have any ideas for what their punishment should be, tell me in your reviews! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I will try and update every day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I need to tell you something before you read this. Even though this story is set hundreds of years after** ** _The Last Hope,_** **it contains some spoilers! So if you haven't read** ** _The Last Hope,_** **don't read this. You have been warned. -warriorcatsrox**

* * *

Chapter 3: Busted!

The first thing Hawkstar did was tell Leopardtail. She shrieked at her three kits until Stormkit was sure her head was going to explode.

"I can't believe you three would do such a thing! What were you thinking!? You could have been killed! If you ever do that again, I'll..." Leopardtail hissed. By the time she and Hawkstar were finished, the kits' eyes were as wide as plates, their tails were drooping, and they looked like a badger had come and attacked the camp. Their punishment was that they had to wait another moon to become apprentices. Stormkit felt miserable. _What I did was wrong. I deserve the punishment. The only problem is, I don't want a punishment!_

Her littermates didn't seem to be feeling any better. Dustkit was crying, and even Sunkit wasn't arguing; she looked sad instead of mad, like she usually was when she got in trouble. _I guess even Sunkit realizes we did the wrong thing. Still, it's not like her to be so... obedient._

Leopardtail told the kits to stay in the nursery for the rest of the day, so they slowly dragged their paws there. As they were walking, Hawkstar meowed, "Stormkit, come here." All three kits looked shocked. What would happen to her?

Stormkit knew that she had to obey her leader, so she followed him to the leaders den. While she was walking, she heard Smokekit and Lightingkit, her mean older denmates, whisper, "Busted!" Stormkit glared at them and kept walking. _I wonder what Hawkstar wants to tell me..._

Once they were in the leaders den, Hawkstar asked, "You've heard the story of Firestar, right?"

"Of course," Stormkit replied. Everyone, even the kits, knew the story of Firestar, the noble ThunderClan leader who had died in the battle against the dark forest. He had died protecting his Clan. He was the best warrior ever, or at least, that's what everyone said.

"I bet you didn't know that he got in lots of trouble when he was younger," the ThunderClan leader told the kit.

"Really?" Stormkit asked. She couldn't believe Firestar could get in trouble.

"Really," Hawkstar answered. "I bet he would like you, Stormkit."

Now Stormkit was really confused. Why did Hawkstar want to talk to her? Surely it wasn't to gossip about Firestar?

"Stormkit, other than getting in trouble, you have something in common with Firestar."

"What?" Stormkit asked.

"Stormkit, you're part of a prophecy."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think about the story so far! Also, does anyone have ideas about how Stormkit will react? Will she deny it, brag about it, or something else? Tell me in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Are **you ready for Chapter 4? Cuz here it is! Before it begins, I want to tell you that this chapter will be shorter than the previous two. Idk if that's important to you or not, but I just thought I'd let you know. -warriorcatsrox**

* * *

Chapter 4: Owlfur's Prophecy

 _I can't believe it,_ Stormkit thought. _I wonder what I'll have to do._

"This morning, our medicine cat, Owlfur, received a prophecy."

Stormkit nodded.

"A Storm is coming to save the day

She must go far, far, away

To find and bring back the light

Or else the clans will suffer an endless night

Help us, Storm, with some friends

Before the warriors come to an end."

When Hawkstar finished, Stormkit asked, "Am I the Storm?"

"Yes, Stormkit, I think you are," Hawkstar told her. "Now go back to the nursery. Your littermates are waiting for you."

* * *

 **Wow! I can't believe I've written 3 chapters today! Who knows, I might write another! If you're liking the story, tell me! Does anyone have any ideas about what Stormkit should tell her brother and sister about the prophecy? Or should she keep it to herself?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin the story, I want to thank all the readers of Storm. I've had 90 views and 3 reviews in just 3 days! :) I can't believe you guys love Stormkit so much! Tbh, I had no idea she was gonna be so popular. Anyway, because I like my readers so much, I'm going to try and update at least 2 chapters a day! :) So anyway, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Kits

When Stormkit got back to the nursery, all the kits were playing outside. "What's going on?" Stormkit asked.

Leopardtail answered by saying, "Winterleaf just had two she-kits."

Stormkit knew Winterleaf. She was nice to the kits and was always ready to play with them when they were bored. "What are their names?" Stormkit asked her mother.

"Leafkit and Flowerkit," Sunkit answered. She and Dustkit had just finished a game of moss-ball, and when they saw their littermate, they were very interested in what Hawkstar told Stormkit. "Were you in trouble? Did he make you clean his den? Or pull out the elders ticks?" Sunkit wondered.

"Er... no," Stormkit answered.

"Then what did he say?" Dustkit piped in.

 _I don't know if I should tell them,_ Stormkit thought. _For now, I'll keep it to myself._

Luckily, Winterleaf distracted Sunkit and Sustkit by saying, "Who wants to see Leafkit and Flowerkit?"

"Me! Me!" Stormkit, Sunkit, and Dustkit mewed excitedly.

"Losers," said Lightingkit."We're going to be apprentices in one moon they're worrying about newborn kits."

"Hahahaha," Smokekit laughed out loud (lol). He wasn't as smart as Lightingkit, or as strong, but he was fiercely loyal to his brother and would do anything Lightingkit said. He also thought everything Lightingkit said was great, funny, and/or the best thing he'd ever heard.

Stormkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Leafkit was a tabby she-kit with light brown fur and amber eyes. Flowerkit was a fluffy white she-kit who looked exactly like Winterleaf.

"Aw, they're so cute," Stormkit said. Dustkit nodded in agreement. Sunkit just said, "Yeah, whatever," and then added, "Want to play moss-ball?"

All three kits ran to play only to be stopped by their father, Redwhisker. "Get in the nursery, now!" he ordered them.

"Why?" Sunkit asked. Typical Sunkit. Always arguing or wondering why she had to follow orders instead of just obeying them.

"Badgers are attacking the camp!" Redwhisker yelled loudly, so everyone in the Clan could hear.

Then Stormkit heard Hawkstar's voice. " ThunderClan, attack!"


	6. Chapter 6

**In the previous chapter Stormkit saw her siblings but didn't tell them about the prophecy. In this chapter that might change...quick shout out to Pebbleshine for suggesting it. Also thanks to the other people who reviewed and the people who have read this story and enjoyed it. Ok here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you..." Stormkit said to Sunkit and Dustkit the next day. They were playing moss-ball near the nursery.

"What?" Dustkit asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Sunkit said eagerly.

Stormkit looked around to make sure nobody was looking; when she saw nobody was there, she whispered, "I'm in a prophecy."

* * *

 **Ok, sorry, I know that was really short and a major cliffhanger, but I'm not sure what Sunkit and Dustkit will say about Stormkit's prophecy. How should they react. Please tell me! I'm out of ideas...:(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I just realized that I forgot about the badger attack! Anyway, here's the fight against the badgers,going on at the same time as Stormkit is telling her siblings about the prophecy. Note: This is mostly about Redwhisker, Stormkit's dad.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Badgers!

"ThunderClan must win the battle, or else those badgers will be back," Thornpaw, Redwhisker's apprentice, commented. His mentor agreed.

"We'll win," Redwhisker assured Thornpaw. "ThunderClan is strong." _I can't let the badgers hurt Stormkit,_ _Sunkit, or Dustkit!_

Redwhisker leaped onto the biggest badger and scratched its leg. "Stay away from ThunderClan!" The badger roared in fury and threw Redwhisker off its back. "Ow," Redwhisker said.

"Hey, stinky badger! Stay away from my mentor!" Thornpaw hissed. The badger chased the apprentice, but Thornpaw was faster than his enemy. Thornpaw ran straight towards a tree. _Oh no,_ thought Redwhisker, _he's going to run into it!_ But Thornpaw turned to the right of the tree just in time. The badger, however, wasn't so lucky. It was too slow and dumb to avoid the tree. Smash! The badger hit the tree, then retreated. Apparently it was the leader or something, because all the other badgers stopped attacking and ran after it.

"Every cat who is hurt go to Owlfur," Hawkstar commanded. Several warriors and apprentices went to the medicine den. But not Redwhisker. "Hawkstar, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Redwhisker. Do you need something?" the ThunderClan leader asked.

"Oh... I was thinking...maybe Thornpaw could be made a warrior? He saved my life today in the battle with the badgers," Redwhisker said.

"I think he's ready too," agreed Hawkstar. "Every cat who can catch their own prey come here. Actually, everyone! The kits should be here too."

"Thornpaw will be a good warrior," Redwhisker murmured."I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Thornpaw's gonna be a warrior! Any ideas for his warrior name? Also, I still need reviews on Sunkit and Dustit's reaction! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating, my "kittypet" died yesterday and I couldn't bring myself to write about cats. I'm gonna miss Callie :( ... So anyway, Thornpaw's warrior name is going to be Thornfur! Hope you enjoy the first warrior ceremony I've ever written. ;) P.S. I know I didn't get all of the words right in the warrior ceremony... I probably added or took away some. It's not the same as it is in the books.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Warrior Ceremony

Before Sunkit or Dustkit could say anything, Hawkstar called a Clan meeting. "Come on," Sunkit mewed excitedly. It was the kits first warrior ceremony that they would see.

When all of the ThunderClan cats had gathered by Hawkstar, he began Thornpaw's warrior ceremony. "Thornpaw has trained well as an apprentice, but now he will become a warrior. Thornpaw, is it your wish to become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

"It is," Thornpaw whispered.

"Then I give you your warrior name: Thornfur!" Hawkstar told the newly made warrior.

"Thornfur, Thornfur, Thornfur!" ThunderClan cheered.

"Yeah, go Thornfur!" Stormkit added. Sunkit glared at her. "What?" Stormkit asked.

"You can't tell us you're in a prophecy and then pretend like everything is normal!" Sunkit hissed.

"Why not?" Stormkit asked. _It makes sense to me._

"Because you have to fulfill the prophecy!" Sunkit yelled.

"Sunkit, are you mad at me?" Stormkit questioned, hurt. She didn't ask to have some prophecy! _I just want to be the best warrior I can be. I don't need a prophecy to do that... Do I?_

"No, of course I'm not mad at you!" Sunkit answered. " I'm a little bit confused, but that's all."

Dustkit, who had been sitting next to the two she-kits the entire time, decided it was his turn to ask a question. "Are you mad at us?"

"No, why would I?" Stormkit wondered.

"Because we're not in the prophecy, so you'll have to fulfill it by yourself," Dustkit said.

"No, cuz I'm coming with her! Anywhere her prophecy takes her takes me too! I'll never leave my sister!" Sunkit said proudly, with her orange tail waving in the air as if it was daring Stormkit to disagree.

"In that case, me too!" Dustkit said.

"Aw, thanks guys. I love that I have support from my siblings... and best friends!"

"We'd do anything for you, Stormkit!" Dustkit said.

"Like fight ShadowClan?" Stormkit asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yep, even fight ShadowClan," Dustkit agreed, also giggling.

* * *

 **Aw... They're so sweet! I loved writing this chapter! I wish my siblings were as understanding as those kits! Hope you enjoyed their sweetness as much as me! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter the action will get even better! That's all I'm going to say, because I don't want to spoil the story. This chapter will be longer too.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Apprentices...finally!

The next few moons went by quickly. Finally, Stormkit, Sunkit, and Dustkit were 7 moons old and they could start their training as apprentices. (I know it's 6 moons but they got punished, remember?)

Leopardtail was grooming her three kits, so that they would look nice for their apprentice ceremony. "Mom..."Dustkit groaned.

After what seemed like years, Hawkstar commanded the Clan to the ceremony. "These three kits have been troublesome, naughty, and mischievous." He paused. "Pretty much like all kits." The entire Clan laughed. Hawkstar had a great sense of humor. "But I think that they'll be great apprentices, and strong warriors. Now, let's begin. Sunkit, is it your wish to become a warrior apprentice?"

"Yes, Hawkstar," Sunkit breathed.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Foxfang," Hawkstar said. Foxfang looked excited and shocked. Sunpaw was his first apprentice.

"I will train her well, Hawkstar," the red-brown furred tom promised.

"Dustkit, is it your wish to become a warrior apprentice?"

"Um...no," Dustkit admitted quietly. "Actually, I'd like to be a medicine cat apprentice."

Owlfur was surprised. "I had no idea, Dustkit. But I'd love to be your mentor if that's what you want."

"It is," Dustkit said.

"Then you will be known as Dustpaw from now on, training to be a medicine cat," Hawkstar said.

Finally, it was Stormkit's turn. She was finally going to be an apprentice. "Stormkit, do you want to be a warrior apprentice?"

"Yes, Hawkstar, I do," the light gray new apprentice said to her leader.

"Your mentor will be Ferntail," Hawkstar told Stormkit, I mean Stormpaw. "From now on, you will be known as Stormpaw."

Ferntail, an orange tabby, was happy about her first apprentice. A little too happy.

"I'll be a great mentor, I promise," she said. "I'll show her our territory and teach her how to hunt and fight, she'll be a great warrior by the time I'm done teaching Stormpaw."

"I'm so proud of all of you," Leopardtail told her kits. "Two future warriors and a medicine cat."

Redwhisker agreed. "Our kits will be the best warriors and medicine cat ThunderClan has ever seen!"

The three new apprentices wouldn't be the only cats in their den, however. Smokepaw and Lightningpaw were apprentices already, and they were just as mean as they were when they were kits, maybe even meaner. "Hey, losers,"Lightningpaw said.

"The only losers here are you two ugly kits," Sunpaw teased.

"But we're apprentices," Smokepaw said, confused. Sunkit slapped her face.

"Idiots," she muttered.

"Let's go," Stormpaw said. She didn't want to have to fight, and if her sister kept insulting the two older apprentices, that's what would happen. _Still, Lightningpaw and Smokepaw are bullies. Someone needs to stand up to them._

"Come on, Sunpaw, we need to tour ThunderClan territory," Foxfang told his apprentice.

"So do we, Stormpaw," Ferntail said immediately."Hey, Foxfang, maybe we could show them together?"

"Sure," Foxfang said. Ferntail looked like she had just won the lottery.

Foxfang and Ferntail showed their apprentices the ThunderClan camp. "So cool," Stormpaw and Sunpaw said at the same time.

When every nook and cranny had been explored, the warriors and apprentices went back to camp. "You can choose any piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile you want," Ferntail told Stormpaw.

"Sweet," Stormpaw said as she munched on a squirrel. Apprentice life was good. Way better than being a kit.

"Agreed," said Sunpaw, who was eating a rabbit.

Dustpaw walked out of the medicine den and joined his sisters. The gray kit had a mouse in his jaws. "I love being a medicine cat apprentice."

"Not as good as being a warrior apprentice," Sunpaw argued. Stormpaw nodded.

When all three apprentices were done eating, they went to the apprentices den to sleep. Sadly, they couldn't, because Leafkit and Flowerkit were crying."Why can't we be apprentices?" Despite this, the apprentices laughed. Had it really only been a day since they were kits?

* * *

 **Question: Would you rather have me update a short chapter every 1 or 2 a long chapter every 3 or 4 days? (The long chapter would be about twice as long as the short chapter)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back and ready to write! So in this chapter something weird is going to happen... What is Stormpaw going to do?**

* * *

The next day, Stormpaw woke up ready to learn. _What will Ferntail teach me today?_ she wondered. She walked out of the apprentices den, but when she got out she realized something was wrong. It was still night. Thinking she must have just got up early, Stormpaw went back to sleep.

She woke up again an hour later. It was still night. _Okay, this is weird,_ Stormpaw thought. Her littermates were still asleep. She walked to the warriors den. Everyone was asleep. Same story in the nursery and the elders den. Only Hawkstar was awake.

"What's going on?" Stormpaw asked him.

"I don't know," Hawkstar admitted. He took a deep breath and then said, "I think the prophecy is coming true."

"What am I supposed to do?" Stormpaw asked confused. Hawkstar shrugged. "But you're a leader! You're supposed to know!" The small gray apprentice was in shock. She'd always thought that the Clan leader knew everything! _I guess I'm wrong._

"I'm sorry, Stormpaw. If I knew, I'd tell you," the ThunderClan leader said sadly.

Stormpaw realized he was as clueless as her, so she left his den. As she walked, other cats were waking up. "What? It's still night? But how?" an elder complained.

"Everybody stay calm," Lionpelt, the ThunderClan deputy ordered. "I'm sure Hawkstar and Owlfur are figuring this out."

"Maybe Dustpaw knows about this," Stormpaw realized. She ran to the medicine den as fast as she could.

"Stormpaw, the prophecy! It's true! You need to fulfill it as soon as possible or the Clans will panic!" Dustpaw said urgently.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Stormpaw asked. She knew that she had to save the Clans...and fast!

* * *

 **Stormpaw is a little apprentice with a big problem! She has to fulfill a prophecy! How will she do it? Will Sunpaw help? What about Dustpaw? Will the apprentices be successful?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's still night in the ThunderClan camp and cats are starting to panic. And it's not just ThunderClan... RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan are experiencing the same problem? What will the Clans do?**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Gathering

A day later, it was still night time. Not only that, the Gathering was tonight. Stormpaw was excited because it would be her first Gathering.

Hawkstar told the Clan who was going to the Gathering. Once every cat had been picked, they went to the island and waited for the other Clans to get there. Soon ShadowClan came, then RiverClan, and finally WindClan. When everyone was ready, Hawkstar began to tell the other Clans ThunderClan's news.

"We have 3 new apprentices: Sunpaw, Stormpaw, and Dustpaw."

"That's nice and all, but there is an endless night right now and we need to do something about it!" Hollystar hissed.

Lionstar, the leader of WindClan quickly agreed. So did RiverClan's leader, Sandstar.

"Okay, how about we send some cats on a quest to find um... get the day back!" Hawkstar cheered. The leaders talked and said, "Okay. Each Clan can pick two warriors to go on the quest," Hollystar said.

Every cat agreed to go on the quest if they needed to, and then they went back to their camps.

When ThunderClan got home, Hawkstar announced who was going on the quest. "Ferntail and Stormpaw!"

"Stormpaw? But she's just an apprentice!" Birdfeather, a cranky elder complained.

"I said Stormpaw, so she's going!" Hawkstar said. "Unless you want to argue with your leader."

"No, of course not. Sorry, Stormpaw," Birdfeather apologized. Stormpaw giggled, then realized she should be serious.

"I will try my best, Hawkstar," Stormpaw promised. Ferntail nodded. Then the meeting was over, and everyone went to their dens.

Stormpaw couldn't sleep. She was too nervous about the prophecy and the quest. But she was kind of excited...

* * *

 **OC's needed! I need two warriors from ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan!**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Description/Personality:**

 **Short Backstory (not needed, just for fun!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the OC's guys! (shout out to Foxstar of StormClan, Pebbleshine, Flamepool of SkyClan, and a guest) I have three RiverClan cats so one of them is going to have to sneak up on the questing cats and join them. That means he won't appear until the next chapter. (I hope that's ok, Snailwing) Also, you didn't have to write a backstory but if you did I will try and put it in the story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Goodbye and Hello

On the morning of the quest day, Stormpaw told Sunpaw and Dustpaw goodbye. "See you soon." _I hope._

Sunpaw was eager as always. "Bye, Stormpaw! Bring back the day!"

Dustpaw was more quiet. "Good luck."

Ferntail and Stormpaw went to the island to meet the other cats. This is who they saw: Spiritsky and Redflame from WindClan, Sunclaw and Nightbreeze from ShadowClan, and Fishleap and Heatherfoot from RiverClan. (Snailwing from RiverClan will appear in the next chapter.) They introduced each other, and some cats were surprised that Stormpaw, an apprentice, was coming.

"Are you guys ready to save the Clans?" Heatherfoot asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Stormpaw replied. She couldn't wait to make friends with these new cats. _Well, that and becoming a hero. After this, I'll be famous!_

"Where should we go?" Sunclaw asked. "I need to help ShadowClan."

"Yeah, me too," Nightbreeze agreed. Looking at Stormpaw, she added, "Hey, aren't you one of those kits who tried to attack our Clan?"

"Yeah," Stormpaw admitted, embarrassed. But the other cats seemed to understand. They even told stories of when they were kits.

 _This quest is going to be amazing!_ Stormpaw thought happily.

* * *

 **Where will they go? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going on a road trip today and I'm bored so I'm gonna try and update because I haven't been. Hope you like chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Moonpool

The cats decided to go to the moonpool and ask StarClan if they knew anything about the endless night. Stormpaw also wanted to ask about the prophecy. She thought that it had something to do with this.

They walked through ThunderClan territory to reach the Moonpool. As they were passing the camp, they noticed a cat. He had cream and gray fur and amber eyes.

"Snailwing! What are you doing here?" Heatherfoot asked.

"You know him?" Spiritsky asked.

"He's been at Gatherings before," Redflame told his mate. "And Fernberry is his sister."

"What are you doing?" Fishleap asked. "You weren't picked to go on the quest."

"I wanted to prove myself," Snailwing mumbled.

"He's here now. There's no point to send him back to RiverClan," Sunclaw said. Nightbreeze, his Clanmate, nodded. She rarely talked.

Once every cat had agreed, they headed to the Moonpool.

Stormpaw fell asleep and for the first time, saw her ancestors. A flame colored tom and a blue furred she-cat. She knew that they were Firestar and Bluestar.

"Why is it still night?" Stormpaw asked. "Do you know?"

"Of course we do!" Bluestar said. "We sent it to the Clans because there is an evil cat in ThunderClan and until you get rid of him it will be night _forever_!" Then, seeing Stormpaw's scared expression, she said more gently, "I know you can find him. Trust me, it'll be better once he's gone."

"But who is he?" Stormpaw asked the StarClan cats. Bluestar started to answer, but Firestar stopped her.

"It's up to you to figure that out," he said. "Now wake up, and return to the Clans."

* * *

 **OC needed! Who is the evil cat? You choose his name! First come first serve. If more then one cat is sent, the other cats will be used somewhere later in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**huh Sorry its been so long since I've updated my story. This is the last and longest chapter. Also, if you like this story, be on the lookout for Storm: Book 2: The Rise of DarkClan, which will be longer than the first book and much better. :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Traitors

Stormpaw woke up in an instant. Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. "Wake up!" she said, and nudged the other cats.

"Huh? I'm awake!" Ferntail told Stormpaw. "What is it? I was having the most wonderful dream..."

Once every cat was awake, Stormpaw explained. "There's a cat out there who wants revenge. We have to warn the Clans, and fight against these evil cats!" Although she was worried, Stormpaw was also excited. It would be her first battle!

"Then let's go save our Clanmates!" Heatherfoot said.

"Yeah, we can do this!" Spiritsky said.

"Don't hurt yourself," Redflame told her.

She flicked him with her tail. "I'll be fine!"

"Come on!" Stormpaw cheered. The nine cats ran as fast as they could to their Clans, their families, their friends. They had to save what mattered most to them...

By the time they got back to the Clans, they saw what they had been hoping wouldn't happen. Several warriors and apprentices were fighting against rouges. But the worst part was that the rouges were being led by two Clan cats named Goldenrose and Shadowfoot.

Every Clan was united in battle, but it wasn't enough. There were hundreds of rouges. _How did this happen?_ Stormpaw wondered. Why were they doing this? The apprentice flinced as she saw her deputy... um, go to StarClan. (I've been reading Warriors since I was 10, but just in case. It is rated K+!)

"We have to stop this!" Stormpaw said. She couldn't watch any longer. She had to help!

The nine cats tan into battle. Stormpaw raked her claws on a rouges' ears who was twice her size. But he fought back. Luckily Sunpaw was there to help her sister. "Stormpaw!You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. But so are these rouges!"

"We'll show them not to mess with ThunderClan!" Sunpaw said.

Sure enough, the rouges ran away. Apparently they weren't so loyal to their "leader" after all.

But Goldenrose wasn't done. "Redwhisker, if you had loved me, this wouldn't have happened!"

 _She liked my dad?_ Stormpaw thought, confused. _Awkward..._

"I'll be back , and you'll be sorry..."

Shadowfoot nodded. "I hate the Clans because I wanted to be deputy but-"

"Let's go, Shadowfoot. We'll be back, soon."

"Cowards!" Sunpaw yelled.

"Calm down, sis." It was Dustpaw, who was checking on the hurt cats.

Stormpaw looked around. For the most part, the Clans were okay, but ThunderClan would need a new deputy. Then she saw two young cats. They would be apprentices, but they were rouges. "Um, Hawkstar? That is your name, right?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes?"

"Can me and Owl join your Clan? We don't like the rouges. Our only family member was our older brother but he died in the battle. We don't have a home, and ThunderClan sounds nice. Please can we join?"

Hawkstar looked at her. There was nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "Yes, you and Owl may join. What's your name?"

"Summer."

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Summerpaw!" Hawkstar said. "Owl, do you want to join your sister?"

"Yes, Hawkstar."

"Than from now on, you will be known as Owlpaw!"

"Summerpaw! Owlpaw!"

"We also need a new deputy. "Foxfang, will you be my new deputy?"

"Of course, if you want."

"ThunderClan, look at your new deputy, Foxfang!"

"Foxfang! Foxfang!"

Stormpaw sighed as slowly the darkness of night disappeared and was replaced by the brightness of day. _Things aren't perfect. I didn't save every cat._ But looking at the new apprentices, Summerpaw and Owlpaw, she realized maybe things would be okay.

Or maybe not. But Stormpaw was just an apprentice. She still had a whole life ahead of her.

And lots of new friends (and enemies) to make.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story. Book 2 comes out soon. PM me for spoiler! See you, Clanmates! See ya in Stormpaw's next adventure!**


End file.
